Over the past decade, vending machine manufacturers have developed new and innovative vending equipment in response to market needs and vending operator demands. These innovations have been, for the most part, adopted by the beverage vending industry. This trend has been influenced by the accelerating rate of technological innovation in the electronic and electro-mechanical component industry. The availability of new technologies has given vending machine manufacturers the tools to address many of the requirements of vending operators. Advances in electronics are now enabling the use of computer controls and data acquisition systems directly inside the vending machine. Some of the latest vending machines now make it possible for vending machine operators to download sales, inventory, and machine health information on-site onto portable computers or to transmit the vending machine information to a central operations location.